The List
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: After she is released from the Halls of Healing Corray Ly-pah finds a list. This is an attempt at humor but I am not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

This is a pure fun piece about Corray Ly-pah when her eye sight returns.

This is inspired by a Captain America fic where someone, probably Tony/Ironman, leaves Steve/Captain America a not detailing things that you either shouldn't do or little fact about people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corray paced her room in the Halls of Healing. Her eye sight had returned two days ago and soon she would be escorted to a set of quarters for her to live in.

She stared out the window at Coruscant; it hadn't really changed in a thousand years but there were changes made none the less.

"Master Ly=pah, it's time to go." A woman's voice said.

Corray turned from the window and followed the female Knight through the Temple. A few Jedi were walking, deep in conversation past them.

For some reason Corray felt like she was a Padawan Learner again.

Finally after a ride in a lift and another short walk they arrived at a door. The female knight keyed in a code and the door slid open.

"I am sorry that we couldn't find your old belongings and we couldn't find enough information about you to know whether or not you liked things from your home world." The knight said slowly.

"I know how it feels to have lost all your things. When we came back to the Temple after the Emperor's death all my stuff was either gone or destroyed." The knight said.

"I'm sorry I just realized that I don't know your name." Corray said slowly. The knight smiled pleasantly. "My name is Sierra Lukas, I am married to Jeorje Lukas and we have what some people call a slew of children." Sierra informed her.

Corray wasn't surprised to hear that she had children since she had been told that Jedi had children now.

They talked for a few more minutes before Sierra excused herself.

Corray looked around the apartment. It was pleasant and had the basics.

Finally she walked over to a low table and picked up a datapad on it. She started it and began to go through the files on it.

A file caught her eye and she selected it.

**Rules of the Jedi Temple**

**Number One: Never, ever get on Knight Leia Skywalker Solo's nerves. She might favor her mother in looks but she has her father's temperament.**

**Number Two: Don't say bad things about Mandalorians; Mara Kryze is the daughter of the Duchess of Mandalore.**

**Number Three: Never steal the Temple Guardians cloaks. At first it's quite funny but once they catch you – let's not go there.**

**Number Four: If you see two Temple Guardians arguing never suggest that this could be settled with a duel. The last two times they dueled it ended with one losing three limbs and the other lost his head; don't ask.**

**Number Five: Mace is a Government Agent sent to help save the Galaxy.**

**Number Six: Always remember that Anakin is not only just protective of his friends and family but deadly protective. Mess with them at your own risk.**

**Number Seven: Just because Obi-Wan didn't know that Mara Kryze was his daughter until almost two years ago doesn't mean that he doesn't feel the way a father should feel about their adult daughters. So don't imply that he doesn't.**

**Number Eight: Never, ever ask Anakin if he wants to race speeders; you will lose.**

**Number Nine: Don't get in a hand in hand fight with Wrenga Jix. He was an assassin.**

**Number Ten: Don't make fun of Moisture Farmers, Master Luke Skywalker was raised by Moisture Farmers.**

**Number Eleven: Never say that the ends justify the means. Anakin will lecture you for hours; I am not kidding.**

**Number Twelve: Anakin knows how to make your life _very_ painful so don't pester him about things.**

**Number Thirteen: Only one person is allowed to call Wrenga Jixton by his last name and that is Anakin. Everyone else calls him Jix; even his wife.**

**Number Fourteen: Don't ask Mace how it felt to literally fall to his death. He won't answer you.**

**Number Fifteen: Never as why Obi-Wan followed Master Yoda's orders even though he knew he was endangering the lives of a Republic Senator and her unborn child(ren). It won't make him happy and Anakin will defend him.**

**Number Sixteen: Until recently you weren't to mention to outsiders that Knight Skywalker Solo was married. Not unless you wanted to be injected with Bavo 6 and Anakin make you feel as if you were not only burned alive but put back together by medical droids that didn't give you anything for the pain as well.**

**Number Seventeen: Let Han Solo pilot the speeder you are in at your own risk. If you are letting Anakin fly report to the Halls of Healing to have your head examined.**

**Number Eighteen: Do not bring up Wilhuff Tarkin. Leia will probably rant for hours about what a horrible person he was, Anakin will grumble about how he never used his head and Ahsoka will say something about how she should have let that warder kill him.**

**Number Nineteen: Do not say that slavery is natural. Not if you want to live to see the next episode of Trek across the Star.**

**Number Twenty: Don't tell Luke that The Sabacc Man in Hawk-Bat Man sounds like him in the hopes of getting a reaction out of him. He won't react.**

**Number Twenty-One: Never tell Anakin that he needs a device on him that makes noise so that he can't sneak up on you he will glare at you and tell you that if there was a noise tied to him you wouldn't like it.**

**Number Twenty-Two: Do not say that the Ashlans were stupid and deserved to be wiped off the face of the galaxy. Not only will Luke and Leia ignore you but Anak and Mikayla will kill you.**

Corray blinked. The list went on for some time.

She found the list a bit baffling but also amusing.

Maybe life would be interesting in the Temple. She also made a note to find out who wrote this and tell them how much she enjoyed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N For those of you unfamiliar with my AU and are wondering who Corray Ly-pah is the short story is that she had terrifying visions of the Jedi Purge about a thousand years before it happened. They were so bad that she lost sleep and meditated to avoid the visions. About twenty years after the believed destruction of the Sith she asked to be frozen in carbonite for a mission. Her ship was attacked and she was taken as a trophy. Four years after Return of the Jedi she was given to Luke by Prince Isolder and unfrozen.

In this AU Leia secretly married Han about two years after RotJ and had a son that they named Bail Ruwee. See The Attempted Courtship of Leia Skywalker for details.

Temple Guardians are Force Ghosts of Jedi. Mace, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Cin Drallig and Shaak Ti are just naming a few of the Ghosts that protect the Temple and those inside.

Am I missing anything? If I am let me know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corray Ly-pah sat in a Mess Hall in the Jedi Temple. It was strange to see things so familiar but so different. She felt silly to expect things to stay the same for so long but if there was one thing that she knew made her fellow Jedi uneasy was change; unless it was for the greater good.

She watched as some Temple Guardians walked in and scanned the room before leaving. The Temple Guardians were a mystery to her. She had never seen any of them eat or anything.

Bored, she pulled out her datapad and started to look at some of these supposed rules

**Number Twenty-Three: Rex and the 501****st**** know lots of war stories. They will talk your ear off just recounting the Clone Wars.**

**Number Twenty-Four: Don't set up GalVid accounts for the Masters and Senior Knights and then post videos of them doing embarrassing things. At least one of them will kill you.**

**Number Twenty-Five: Do not suggest camping trips to Eras: it's haunted.**

**Number Twenty-Six: Do not do Darth Vader's breathing around certain people. Some of them will freak, others will not react, and others will glare at you.**

**Number Twenty-Seven: Even though it is fun to prank Mace don't; he can kick your butt in a lightsaber duel.**

**Number Twenty-Eight: If someone is having strange dreams of suffering, death and destruction don't say that dreams pass in time because the odds are that those dreams will come to pass in some form.**

**Twenty-Nine: Skywalkers know their ships, Mara Kryze and Jix know their weapons so don't insinuate that they don't.**

**Thirty: Han Solo usually shots first and asks questions later. However there was this one time where he apparently either shot a bounty hunter first, shot shortly after him or just a half a second later.**

**Thirty-One: Do not threaten to call Ghost Hunters or the Ghost Busters on the Temple Guardians when they get on your nerves.**

**Thirty-Two: Don't tease Leia Skywalker Solo about how she made her husband jealous on Hoth; it won't be pretty.**

Corray couldn't stop smiling even though she understood so few of them.

She was beginning to get to know the Jedi of this time and found herself enjoying it.

She hoped that the rest would help her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it; unless I can think of some more that are amusing or something like that.


End file.
